the_kings_avatarfandomcom-20200213-history
Wang Jiexi/History
History During the 3rd Season of Glory, Wang Jiexi made his first appearance in the competition. He debuted for Team Tiny Herb. Jiexi was promoted to the position of "Captain" for the 4th Season of Glory. He would then help lead Tiny Herb to their first title as Glory Champions during the 5th Season. His team were then unable to defend their title of Champions during the 6th Season, only to lose to Blue Rain and end up as runners-up. He was able to help Tiny Herb regain the the Champions title for the 7th Season where they defeated Hundred Blossoms. He was awarded MVP for the 7th season. Plot Volume 2: The Beginnings of the Myriad Manifestation Umbrella Before making his appearance within the story, Wang Jiexi is mentioned by Huang Shaotian in regards to a description of Liu Hao. Jiexi makes his initial appearance standing behind Plantago Seed; after hearing about experts being in the 10th server. He was studying Lord Grim, Steamed Bun Invasion, and Soft Mist and saw that both Lord Grim and Soft Mist were using One Autumn Leaf’s combat style to which he described being the crudest of styles. Jiexi then took over Plantago Seed’s account to test these players out. He first engaged with Soft Mist shooting missiles and Disperse Power after getting on the broom. Although he was stunned from Steamed Bun Invasions description of Disperse Power as a laxative and was snuck up on, he ducked from his attack. He followed up by using the Witches attack, Sweep and did six consecutive sweeps to bring Steamed Bun Invasion higher into the air before knocking him down. He was then chased by Soft Mist and joined shortly after by Steamed Bun Invasion where he redirected a brick back at Steamed Bun Invasion who threw it at him. He was then exchanging blows with Lord Grim who interrupted the brick that was redirected back at Steamed Bun Invasion. After exchanging blows with Lord Grim, and seeing he was in a difficult position, Jiexi used Broom Mastery to escape from the group. He got up and signed Plantago Seed’s notebook. He then tells him that it seems that Lord Grim was testing him instead of the other way around and leaves. Jiexi appears next having 5 accounts for 5 reserve players on Tiny Herb. He challenges the players to kill Lord Grim at least once and then head to bed early. Once telling them this, he leaves. The next day, Jiexi appears in Tiny Herb’s practice room and asked the players how the previous days went. After being briefed of the situation, he concluded that there’s an 80% chance that Lord Grim is Ye Qiu. He tells the players that after dinner, they will have additional practice against Glory’s greatest boss. Afterwards, the 11 players logged into the 10th server and awaited for Lord Grim to log on. The team went to Desolate Lands to meet him. He had the main roster go and fight him in a duel. After Liang Fang was defeated, Jiexi sent out Xiaobie as the next challenger. Xiaobie was defeated and this led to a conversation between Lord Grim and Jiexi where Lord Grim told them they should all come at him at once. After studying the environment around him (in the practice room) and how it could affect the future, Jiexi had his team attack Lord Grim at once. The battle began and Jiexi used Broom Mastery to chase and attack Lord Grim while coordinating and giving commands to his team. Once Jiexi arrived to an area where he thought Lord Grim was at, he had disappeared and had his team rush to 3 buildings where he could be located at, attempting to block his escape routes and kill him. Jiexi was confused, but checked the status of Lord Grim, only to find out that he had gone offline. He dismissed his team after concluding this, but decided to stay himself. Due to him not leaving, everyone else decided not to leave as well. He then began giving critique to those around him, while at the same time praising them. They soon after met with Soft Mist while Ye Xiu was on-hand with Tang Rou. He sent Xiao Yun up and said a few words to give him confidence. After a few exchanges and the player change between Tang Rou and Ye Xiu, Jiexi had Xiao Yun return and had a little chat with him to calm him down. Ye Xiu then logged into Lord Grim and everyone headed towards the Arena. Jiexi messaged Plantago Seed to deliver some material to him so he could use it for their gambling match against Ye Xiu. After everyone but Jiexi was defeated, Jiexi was called out by Ye Xiu asking if he was not going to fight. Jiexi accepted the challenge and left the room. He first went to fight Tang Rou as it was one of the requirements to fight Ye Xiu. After defeating her, he returned to the room and entered the battle arena. He entered a concentrated state and shot a Magic Missile at Lord Grim. He then avoided Lord Grim’s triangular Anti-Tank Missiles and then applied Frost Powder onto his broom after using Broom Mastery. He kept in mind what Ye Xiu had taught Tang Rou and was careful with the abilities he used. During the fight, Jiexi’s tempo began to increase and thus entered the “Magician” state. The two fought at a high tempo until finally everyone heard a bang and the two characters crashed to the floor. The battle between the two God-tier players ended in a draw. Jiexi dismissed his team for the day and told them to use Lord Grim as practice in the future. Jiexi stayed behind and was discussing with Ye Xiu and Plantago Seed about various things. He logged off shortly after and left the practice room. The next day, the whole Tiny Herb team was present again, even though he said only two had to be present. While everyone was waiting for their turn to fight Lord Grim, Jiexi was watching the fights between Tang Rou and Liu Fei. After Liu Fei left, he challenged Tang Rou. After beating her in under 30 seconds, he began chatting with Tang Rou and even invited her for a trial to join the team. He was stunned when she declined and wanted her to take some time to think it over. He saw Qiao Yifan had entered the room and returned to being a spectator. Jiexi didn’t part-take in the battles that day. On Glory’s Match day 22, Tiny Herb only managing to get 3 points against a mid-tier team. During the news conference, he told the reporters his team was undergoing special training. Two days later, he had Ye Xiu come to the arena and fought a few rounds with Tang Rou. He was chatting with her, still trying to get her to join and discussed with her Ye Xiu’s current condition. After witnessing Ye Xiu’s stamina declining, he called it a day and logged off with the team.Volume 2 Volume 5: Ace Showdown On the weekend after New Year's, Wang Jiexi took part in the All-Star Tournament. On the first day, he was challenged by his junior Gao Yingjie during the Rookie Challenge. He was provided a character that used utilized the Witch class.Volume 5 Chapter 302 Once entering the arena, both players greeted each other and got on their brooms and started to engage one another. As the battle progressed, the tempo of the match grew to the point where the commentators were unable to match the commentating with the active gameplay. At a point, the battle shifted from the center to the corner of the field. While both players had a similar portion of health, it became noticeable that Yingjie was the one that was the one attacking and Jiexi was the one defending. After observations, Blue Rain's captain Yu Wenzhou noticed that Jiexi hadn’t put all of his skill points into his Witch. Wenzhou pointed out that without the full use of the points that the character has, Jiexi’s damage output is lower than Yingjie’s, though it was not something easily noticed. It looked as if Jiexi was intentionally losing the match in order to support Yingjie.Volume 5 Chapter 303 The field turned into lava after Yingjie broke a Lava Flask and it became obvious that Jiexi was going to lose. Jiexi had retreated into a corner and had little options to do. He attempted to try and escape the corner, but was thwarted by Yingjie’s Witch who blocked his escape route and threw an Acid Rain on him. The close battle had turned into an obvious one where Jiexi was in a disadvantageous spot. Even though he tried to escape, he was eventually brought down by Yingjie and the battle ended. Two pro’s eventually stood up and clapped at Jiexi’s sacrifice, Ye Xiu and Yu Wenzhou. There had some areas that Jiexi had strategized that Wenzhou and Ye Xiu had not noticed, until much later, such as going to areas where Yingjie would make the smallest mistakes. The two went to the center of the stage and while having feelings of both happiness and timidness, his hand was raised and when he glimpsed at Jiexi, Jiexi smiled at him and complimented him as well. He told Yingjie he was going to shoulder the future of Tiny Herb’s future and then walked off stage.Volume 5 Chapter 304 Wang Jiexi was also present during Qiao Yifan’s match against Li Xuan where Jiexi told Liang Fang in a cold manner to sit.Volume 5 Chapter 306 Later that day, Jiexi appeared at a news conference where reporters were keen on asking him questions about his Day One loss at the Rookie Challenge against Gao Yingjie. He had personally requested to be apart of this news conference and so, he was prepared to answer questions that the reporters threw at him. During this news conference, he fed the reporters information about Yingjie being Tiny Herb’s future.Volume 5 Chapter 313 On day 2 of the All-Star tournament, Jiexi was present during Tang Rou/Ye Xiu and Du Ming’s bout. He had noticed Tang Rou’s skill before anyone else; in addition, he knew that the challenger who took Rou’s spot was Ye Xiu.Volume 5 Chapter 329 On day 3, Jiexi was apart of Team 2 during the final day of the All-Star Tournament where he was placed as the temporary captain. He was placed on the same team as players from Tiny Herb, Tyranny, Void, Wind Howl, Thunderclap, Royal Style, and Seaside.Volume 5, Chapters 336-343 Jiexi was apart of the final twelve players to take part of the final event of the day. The main roster for Team Two’s was: Jiexi, Deng Fusheng, Zhang Xinjie, Li Xuan and Wu Yuce with Han Wenqing as the substitute. Although Jiexi was the temporary captain, he left the shot calling to Zhang Xinjie, one of Glory’s Master Tacticians. While doing the shot-calling, Zhang Xinjie noticed that Wenzhou had found Xinjie’s dead angle and was utilizing it to their advantage. Xinjie communicated with the team and Jiexi being able to see the enemy (due to their difference in booth positions), was given the shot-calling role. He then studied Team One’s formation and adjusted Team Two’s formation. Some time later, Team Two had to retreat due to Team One finding all of their dead spots. Eventually, a laser was shot at Team Two and Huang Shaotian came and attacked. Deng Fushang defended against it and Jiexi came in to support him with Shadow Cloak. Jiexi, while using the attack, was thwarted by Zhou Zekai and had to cancel his attack in order to avoid receiving damage. Jiexi is later found chasing after Zekai’s Cloud Piercer after Zekai launched an attack on Team Two, only to be stopped and engaged into battle with Huang Shaotian. The two of them were in a battle where neither could find an advantage. After witnessing the battle before him (and the pointless ongoing battle against Shaotian), he had Vaccaria hop onto its broom and fly over to Xinjie. He then dropped a Lava Flask over Wenzhou to help Xinjie. Jiexi began attacking Wenzhou randomly forcing him to retreat. Shaotian knew his captain would suffer and thus chased after Jiexi, but Jiexi was still on the broom and threw magic at Zekai, Chu Yunxiu, and Su Mucheng. Although it didn’t do a lot of damage, it was enough to throw Team One into disarray. After his team began to regroup, Jiexi shifted his focus towards Mucheng and Yunxiu. Mucheng tried to support Yunxiu and shot artillery fire at Jiexi and after witnessing Team One charging to help Yunxiu, he shifted his focus from Yunxiu to Mucheng. While Jiexi was focusing on Mucheng, he had Fusheng and Xinjie supporting/defending him. After Han Wenqing entered the battle, it enabled Jiexi to suppress Mucheng putting her in a tough situation. Unfortunately for Jiexi, Mucheng mustered up some courage, and sent out some attacks towards Jiexi which disrupted his flow and sent him flying to where his other 3 teammates were located at. While flying in the air, after being knocked up by Mucheng, and seeing Shaotian charging towards him, Jiexi adjusted his broom and forced Shaotian to switch from an attacking position to a guarding position. He was then caught in the middle of Mucheng’s Satellite Beam after forcing Shaotian into a block. Team Two eventually lost the battle after the combination attacks that came from Team One.